Passive-Agressive
by Riot-of-blood
Summary: ¿Que sorpresas puede traer una ciudad? agradable o desagradable da igual. El talentoso luchador y musico Iori Yagami esta apunto de toparse con una enorme sorpresa llamada Rachel Levine.
1. Chapter 1

Passive-Agressive

*Rachel's P.O.V.*

La verdad...la vida con mi madre, su nuevo esposo y mi hermana se volvía...¿cómo decirlo?...ah ya sé. Aburrida...  
Mamá había dejado a Frank, mi padre, por un hombre, Jake, un gran abogado de Manhattan, con buena posición económica. Fue por eso que, al casarse mi mamá con el, nos mudamos de nuestro hogar en California a el lugar donde Jake tenía su despacho...Nueva York.  
En fin. Sólo a mamá se le ocurría mudarnos en pleno verano...incluso los veranos eran fríos en Nueva York.  
Habíamos dejado todo en California, a nuestros amigos, a parte de nuestra familia...estaba sola.  
En aquellos días la única que me hacia compañía era mi hermana Jordanna :3

-Hey Rachel! :3 -dijo mi hermana que salía de su cuarto y caminaba por la enorme sala.  
-que hay? -le respondí viendo el enorme Nueva York desde el enorme lugar.  
-A ver...odias esta ciudad, ¿no es así!  
-No. No la odio...en verdad, amo su clima...es sólo que...bueno...me aburro demasiado.  
-mmm bueno...sugiero que...¿qué dices de de una vuelta por ahí?  
-mmm...bien, me parece una buena idea :3  
-Vamos entonces!

Sólo agarramos las llaves y dinero, bueno y celulares claro. Salimos del edificio y comenzamos a caminar.  
La verdad es que esto de vivir en lugares lujosos nunca había pasado por nuestras mentes, ahora que vivíamos con ese individuo el lujo era algo de todos los días. Daba igual. Mi hermana y yo estábamos acostumbradas a otras cosas.

-Y bueno Rachel...es muy pronto pero...¿ya has visto a algún chico interesante?  
-¡AY POR FAVOR! -casi moría de risa. - ¿AQUÍ? JAJAJAJAJA SII CLARO!  
-Ok OK...sólo preguntaba!  
-No...la verdad no.

Seguimos caminando sin rumbo fijo, habíamos pasado el Madisson Square Garden y Central Park, nos encontrábamos en el lugar de los barrios feos de la ciudad.  
De pronto pasamos por un callejon en donde se escucho un alboroto especial...me detuve para ver desde lejos que pasaba ahí. Sólo logre vera una masa de gente en círculo al rededor de algo o alguien. Los presentes gritaban nombres.

-J...Jordanna...¿qué es eso? -le dije señalando al fondo de ese lugar.  
-No interesa Rachel. Gente horrible y agresiva. Con la que...es OBVIO que Jake no permitiría que se acercaran a nosotros. Mejor vamos a casa.  
-Bueno.

De regreso a casa me encerré en mi cuarto a pensar en eso. ¿Qué había de malo con esa gente? ¿Por qué Jordanna se quiso ir así como así?.  
No importaba. Al día siguiente tenía que regresar.  
Y así fue. Al otro día dormí hasta las 12:30 o más. Era hora de ver que demonios pasaba.  
Hice lo que la gente normal. Me bañe, me vestí me arregle, agarre mi celular y 100 dólares.  
Que flojea caminar, así que tome un taxi hasta central Park y de ahí me fui caminando.  
Estaba ahí.  
Camine por el callejón. De pronto vi al mismo grupo del día anterio. Esta vez me acerque para ver toda la...acción. Y vaya que había acción.  
2 chicos de cuerpos asombrosos se encontraban en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, uno de ellos; con cabello largos Rubio, no sólo golpeaba al otro, cuyo cabello era rojo...no naranja, si no rojo escarlata; si no que también lanzaba...¿flamas? De sus enormes manos.

-WOW...-dije en voz baja.  
-¡HIJO DE PERRA! -gritaba el pelirrojo.  
-¡VAMOS YAGAMI! ¡NO LO SUELTES! ¡NO LO DEJES IRRR!-gritaban los de al rededor.  
-No, Terry! ¡MÁTALO, MATALOOO!

El pelirrojo golpeo 6 veces al Rubio hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

-¡ASÍ SE HACE YAGAMI! -ah...el pelirrojo se llamaba Yagami.  
-¡VAMOS TERRY! ¡ARRANCALE LA CABEZA!

El Rubio dio un último golpe antes de que Yagami se hartara de el.

-Estas...muerto camionero. -dijo inclinado recargando sus manos en sus rodillas y viendo a través de su enorme fleco rojo.  
-JA-J...-y antes de que pudiera terminar de reír, Yagami corrió encorvado hacia él y lo golpeo 6 veces más, luego lo levanto con una mano y con la otra lo preparo para un último golpe.  
-¡TUS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS CAMIONERO DE MIERDA!  
-No tienes pode...-de nuevo no lo dejo terminar y con un movimiento violentó lo dejo tendido en el piso. Yagami puso sus manos en la cintura y se inclinó del torso para arriba con una sonrisa burlona (movimiento de victoria de Iori en KOF)  
-¡SI! ¡YAGAMI! ¡YAGAMI! -grito la multitud.  
Terry se levantó con muchísimo trabajo del suelo y se sacudió.  
-Bien peleado Yag! -le dijo y le extendió la mano.  
-Gracias lobo...igualmente. -contesto con una sonrisa.

¿Qué pasaba ahí? Se peleaban, golpeaban y casi mataban y luego se hablaban así como así...¿QUE ERA ESO?  
De la nada sonó mi teléfono...era en imbécil de mío ex novio, Anthony.

-¿qué quieres? -le pregunte volteándole contra la pared que estaba ahí.  
-¡SOLO QUERÍA PLATICAR, NENA! -Sínico...  
-Pues yo no. ASÍ QUÉ PUDRETE! -y le colgué.  
Me di la vuelta mentando madres y una persona alta de unos...1.80 y algo choco conmigo.  
-¡FIJA...ay, lo siento -estaba apunto de desquitarme con el pobre...pero lo considere mala idea al ver quien era.  
-Discul...pame...¿te conozco?  
-No lo creo compañero. Me acabo de mudar a Nuev York.  
-¡VAYA! Bueno...en ese caso...Hola. Soy Iori Yagami.  
-Tu...me llamo Rachel.  
-Rachel...un gusto.  
-¡SEGUNDO ROUND! -se escucho una voz de mujer por unos alta voces- ¡AAAAAASH CRIMSON! Contra...¡MATURE!  
-¡ESO MATURE! -grito el pelirrojo de la nada -¡ACABA CON ESE HIJO DE...  
-¿hijo de que Monsieur Yagami?  
-De mil putas.  
-jajaja n_n así que...tus flamas se fueron de tus manos pero no de tu corazón, ¿no?...tranquilo! Tal vez algún día regresen.  
-Me las vas a pagar Ash Crimson...¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MUY, MUY CARO!  
-Si,si...Oye!...¿quien es ella? :3 OO: IORI...¿TIENES NOVIA? ¿Te quiere sin flamas? Ay qué lindo :3...¿cómo te llamas Mademoiselle?  
-Rachel. -el tal Ash Crimson era un Rubio de ojos verdes y piel blanca. Tenía un traje rojo rarísimo.  
-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ CRIMSON! -y con un simple manotazo del pelirrojo Ash Crimson salió volando a metros de ahí. -¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR CRIMSON! -al parecer le tenía un odio muy profundo al Rubio. -Rachel...será mejor que te vayas a casa...van Ash y Mature...corres peligro. -el tipo Yagami era enorme, de ojos azules, piel blanca y contrastante cabello rojo. Su traje es raro. Tenía una camisa blanca entre abierta más corta de lo normal, encima una chamarra negra con una luna menguante en la parte de atrás, sus pantalones eran blancos con 2 cinturones, uno negro y otro gris con estoperoles color cobre.  
-Bi...Bien...-si. El individuo me acusaba un poco mucho...pero el verlo pelear :Q_. Estaba apunto de irme.  
-Rachel...-me dijo agarrándole del brazo-...vaya suerte la mía...un gusto conocerte.  
-emm...gracias...igualmente Yag...Iori...sea mejor que me vaya.  
-eso supongo...hasta luego!...espero.  
Y salí corriendo a mi casa. El ese Iori tenía una mirada penetrante...además de que peleaba muy bien.  
Al llegar a mi casa pensé que mi hermana me interrogaría, pero no fue así.

-¡PERRA DEL MAL! -era mi amiga Cynthia, de California, que se levantó en fa del sillón y corrió a abrazarme, al hacerlo me apretó el trasero ._.  
-Oye! ¿Qué haces aquí maldita?  
-Pues, ¿qué no puedo venir a saludar? Ya lo hice, ya me voy.  
-Ya no seas payasa!, ¿cómo entraste?  
-Tu hermana me abrió!  
-Ah vaya...le dije que no dejara entrar vagos.  
-Pues no te hizo caso! Oye y...emm...¿conoces algún buen bar por aquí?  
-mmm...bar bar...o antro?  
-No! BAR! Ya sabes! Cerveza, cigarro, botanas...  
-AHHHHH! Se que esta por aquí el CBGB..iremos?  
-Claro que iremos!

Nos arreglamos, nos vestimos con nuestras ropas más...rockers xD  
A las 7 y cacho estábamos saliendo y tomando uno de los clásicos taxis amarillos.

-AL CBGB! :D

Llegamos rápidamente. Nos bajamos, pague y entramos al dichoso bar.

-¡QUÉ BUEN BAR!  
-Cállate y vamos por una cerveza.

Dicho y hecho fuimos por una estúpida y sensual Heineken. En el escenario la banda comenzaba a hacer su prueba de sonido.

-¡LISTO! -grito alguien y la iluminación cambió de blanco a morado.  
-Bueno...yo soy Iori Yagami y nosotros somos The King Of Fighters...y esto se llama 'Lost Flames'...1,2,3,4! -y empezaron a tocar...¡MOMENTO! , ¿había dicho Iori Yagami?. Voltee como por instinto muy violentamente. Ese era Iori!. Sólo que sin la ropita rara de en la tarde. Tenía unos pantalones rojos y una playera holgada negra...así qué Yagami no sólo sabía pelear...si no que también sabía hacer música.  
-(8) Uhh muy fucking life was stolen like a bitch's virginity! I feel like dying 'cause I have no reason to live (8)  
-ESO IORIMIAMOR! -grito alguien que no sabía quien rayos era.  
-I SAID I WANT MY FACKIN' FLAMES -grito para terminar- Bueno...la siguiente canción se llama 'Game Over'- el público grito como sí fueran los Beatles.  
Si Yagami era atractivo peleando, lo era más ahí enfrente con su guitarra blanca con una luna morada debajo de las pastillas.  
-(8) GO HOME NOW IF YOU DONT WANNA DIE! 'CAUSE IM IORI YAGAMI AND IM O FIRE! (8)  
Sus canciones eran simplemente increíbles. El,era increíble. Después toco 2 canciones más, 'Over for now' y 'Gimme a fix' para después bajar del escenario. Era talentoso...  
De repente vi que se acercaba a mi. O tal vez al bar...yo seguí tomando cerveza!

-Dame una negra por favor. -pidió.  
Yo estaba a nada de felicitarlo, pero decidí mejor no hacerlo.  
-¡Mira! -dijo Cynthia- es el tipo Yagami.  
-Si! Shh! Más discreción, bitch! -lo voltee a ver pero el estaba muy entrado en su cerveza. De pronto me voltee al frente y ahora yo sentí su mirada clavada en mi.  
-Oye...disculpa -dijo suavemente mientras tocaba mi hombro con sus deudores delgados. -te... -voltee a verlo- ¡RACHEL! :D  
-Hola Iori.  
-Rachel hermo...emm e.e...¿qué hay de nuevo? e.e' ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
-Nada...ya sabes...un poco de diversión no es mala. No te había visto aquí antes.  
-Jejeje...no...llevamos tocando...2 semanas...¡creo que gustamos!  
-son muy buenos! A mi me gustaron.  
-Digo...no somos The Ramones ni nada por el estilo, pero...ahí vamos.  
-Me gusto 'Lost Flames'...bueno en sí todas son buenos...¿tu las escribiste?  
-Así es.  
-¿todas?  
-Si!...¿qué tal?  
-Pues sí compones como peleas...  
-JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Me viste pelear con Terry?  
-Si...el 'camionero de mierda'...  
-jajaja! Meh! Yo amo a Terry :3...pero oye! Dices que te gusto 'Lost flames'?  
-Si! Es buenísima.  
-Que bien!, por qué es una de mis favoritas de mi tutoría, esa y otra que se llama...'on fire'  
-Te gusta mucho el fuego por lo que veo, ¿no?  
-Jejeje...es una larguísima historia que...te aburriría.  
-Mmm...me la debes.  
-Esta bien! Algún día la sabrás. Y emm...oye...¿¡quieres conocer a los demás?!  
-Con 'los demás' te refieres a...  
-A la mayoría de con quien estaba en la tarde...mis ami...compañeros!  
-Oh bien! me encantaría! Vamos!  
-¡BIEN¡, ¡SÍGUEME! -me jalo de la muñeca.  
-Oye! Pero...y mi amiga?! -y Cynthia solo me vio y sonrió. A parecer ya estaba ebria.

Fuimos a un esquina del bar en donde estaba Terry y muchas más gente. Los del bar habían puesto un muy buen Punk de fondo. Creo que eran los Sex Pistols...

-¡OIGA GENTE! -grito pero nadie le hizo caso por estar en su desmadre- mierda...¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS OIGAN! -y todos se quedaron callados.  
-¡IoriMiAmor! *3* -le grito un chico de cabello castaño y chamarra de cuero.  
-Hola KyoMiVida *w*  
-Ok...-dije sintiéndome 'Awkward'  
-Ah...eh...bueno...a ver gente bonita...Y también gente no bonita...T sabes quien Ash Crimson eres.  
-Monsieur quiero decir que...  
-¿Si? Me da igual. Ella es Rachel...emm...Rachel ¿qué?  
-Levine -le dije susurrando.  
-Ah va! Ella es Rachel Levine.  
-¡HOLA RACHEL! -dijeron al unísono y me sentí como en un grupo de Alcohólicos Anónimos  
-¡Hola! :333 -les conteste alegre.  
-Mira...el es Kyo Kusanagi o...Kyo MiVida :3...pero sólo yo le digo el último -me susurro al oído.  
-Hola Rachel ^u^ -dijo haciendo una seña de amor y paz con las 2 manos- ...¿me vas a robar a IoriMiAmor?  
-¿QUÉ? ¡NO! -  
-¡MÁS TE VALE!  
-Ellos son K', el parásito Benimaru, Joe, Duolon, Maxima -mientras el decía nombres los individuos y yo nos saludábamos.- ¡El es Terry!  
-¡YO SOY TERRY! :DD -dijo el rubio quitándose la gorra.  
-Yuri y Robert -dijo y señalo a una niña sentada sobre un tipo ENORME con una colita de caballo. Ellos 2 saludaron, Yuri hizo al igual que Kyo 2 señas de amor y paz, guiño un ojo y saco la lengua- Mai y Andy -Mai era una chica con...digamoslo así...unos emm...emm...enormes...pechos...- Ash Crimson...  
-BONJOUR! -dijo saludando y sonriendo.  
-Shen, Kim, Ryo, Ralf...otros guapotes...  
-Hola guapotes! -les dije  
-Hola hermosa! -dijo el tipo Shen.  
-Grr...-Iori dio un pequeño gruñido...- Bueno...y ellas son Vice y Mature. Juntos somos el mejor equipo, claro! -dijo guiñando un ojo.  
-¡aaaaash! ¡YA CALLENLO! -gritaron algunos.  
-¡Ardidos! -grito la tal Mature.  
-¡Sáquenlo ya! -grito otro.  
-¡SILENCIENCE!...y bueno yo...Iori Yagami...tu servidor -dijo haciendo la misma 'reverencia' de cuando venció a Terry.  
-Y ustedes...¿de dónde se conocen? -pregunto K' quitándose sus lentes.  
-Nos conocimos después de acabar con mi lobo...coincidencias de la vida.  
-¿y la invitaste a venir?  
-No. La vi ahorita en la barra.  
-¡genial! Oye Rachel...¿de dónde eres?  
-De...de aquí...bueno, de aquí de Estados Unidos. Y todos ustedes son de...  
-¡Veras Rachel! -interrumpió Iori a K' que estaba apunto de articular palabra- Terry y Andy son de Texas, Robert es de Italia, Vice es de...puerto Rico (?) Mature fue criada en Alemania, Máxima de Inglaterra, Joe de Florida (xD) y todos los demás...somos de Japón.  
-Iori tu y yo...  
-¡SI KYO! ¡De Japón!  
-Ok...de Japón...ya.  
-Si son de Japón...¿por qué no tienen los ojos...rasgados -yo cargándola BINE CHULO!  
-Ascendencia américana -dijo el...'papasito' Benimaru.  
-AH VAYA...interesante.  
-Si. Todos venimos a ver al sensual Iori tocar.  
-¡BENIMARU NIKAIDO! ¡DEJA A IORIMIAMOR EN PAZ!  
-¡No! También es mío. -el papasito se levantó, abrazo a Iori y puso sus manos en su trasero.  
-Ay Benimaru! No sólo tienes éxito con las mujeres! -le dijo en respuesta.  
-¡OH YAGAMI! Yo creí que me amabas...HIJO DE PUTA!  
-Kyo...es que...  
-¡NADA, NADA! T_T  
-Oye Rachel...¿viste a nuestro Yagami pelear? -pregunto la rubia Mature...su pinche parche me daba miedo D:  
-Si. Si lo vi. Fue increíble.  
-¡POR ESO SOMOS LOS MÁS CHINGONES! -grito Iori.  
-¡aay ya CALLENLO!  
-BAJALE A TU EGO, YAGAMI!  
-¿quieres cerveza Chava? -pregunto Terry.  
-Si. Me encantaría. -me dio una botella abierta- Gracias.  
-Hey! Eres muy...propia.  
-¿de verdad? -pregunte horrorizada.  
-Si! Eres muy...Elisabeth Blanctorche -dijo Andy apoyando a su hermano.  
-¿quien? o.O  
-Elisabeth Blanctorche... -dijo Ash- una chica muy...refinada...no suele salir con nosotros.  
-Ah...ya...entiendo -la verdad no xD  
-Ay ay ay! Blanctorche esta como quiere! -todos voltearon a ver a Joe...incluyéndome...  
-Okay...este...las saladitas son horneadas... -dijo Kyo.  
-¡NO JODAS!, ¡NO SABÍA! -dijo Terry siguiéndole el juego.  
-¡si wey! En verdad!  
-Bueno ya, ¿no! Ya déjenme en paz! -dijo Joe cruzando los brazos- Al menos yo no ando de putote como Yagami y Benimaru.  
-Pos...nos amamos Joe!  
-¡DEJA DE ROMPER MI CORAZÓN YAGAMI! -dijo Kyo y todos reímos.  
-Oye Iori...yo...mi amiga eh...-volteamos y Cynthia dormía en la barra.  
-Ay cielos ._.'  
-¿por qué no las llevas? -sugirió Kyo.  
-¡BUENA IDEA! ¡KYO ACOMPÁÑAME!  
-¡NO! No tengo porque!  
-¡Acompáñame o te juro que...YA NO HABRÁ MÁS NOCHES DE PLACER!  
-Uy Kyo...yo que tu... -le dijo Terry. Yo no podía dejar de reírme.  
-Ay...¿a dónde dices que vamos? :3  
-eso pensé...vamos.  
-¡ADIÓS AMIGOS DE IORI!  
-¡ADIÓS RACHEL!  
-¡ADIÓS NOVIA DE IORI! -me dijo Terry, para que luego Iori lo fulminara con la mirada.  
-Ok...si o quieres no D: sólo no me veas así.  
-¡SILENCIO LOBO!  
-Vamos Rachel, vamos por tu amiga. -me dijo Kyo empujandome a la barra.

Ya del otro lado trate de despertarla.  
-Cynthia...¡CYNTHIA! YA VÁMONOS.  
-mmeh...no! Quiero que un hombre sensual me saque cargando de aquí!  
-Kyo ya oíste.  
-Claro! -y sin mucho esfuerzo Kyo la cargo como un costal de papas- ¡YAGAMI! -regresamos al lugar mientras todos los demás presentes en el bar que no eran compañeros de Iori- ¡YAGAMI LAS LLAVES!  
-Ya, ya vámonos!

Y nos fuimos los 4 al carro de Iori. Un Beetle negro.

-¡KUSANAGI! Tu te vas a tras con la amiga, Rachel y yo enfrente para saber a donde ir.  
-Ay si, para saber a donde ir. Uyuyuy si... -dijo entre dientes.  
-Bueno Rachel...¿dónde es?  
-En...5th avenue.  
-¡AY WEY! -exclamo Kyo.  
-¡TU CÁLLATE GUSANO!  
-Ash OK! Ya vámonos!

Y un poco después los 2 de atrás s e quedaron dormidos.

-y emm...Rachel...¿te gustaría ir a otra tocada?  
-No estaría mal!  
-Bueno...yo te aviso cuando haya otra, ¿si?  
-¡perfecto!  
-pero bueno...para es emm...dame tu número n.n'  
-Ah claro! -se lo di y lo anoto en su celular.  
-Rachel...-dijo guardando su fuckberry todo madreado.- este día ha sido muy...extraño  
-Vaya que si. Eso creo...¿por qué pelean?  
-ja...algún día lo sabrás... -dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Yagami me daba miedo.- es un tanto...complicado...  
-Bien...¡AY AQUÍ ES! -freno muy bruscamente y Kyo s e despertó.  
-¿QUÉ MADRES? ¡YA VINO OROCHI! ¡IORI HUYE!  
-No grandísimo imbécil! Ya llegamos.  
-Ahh...¿aquí vives Rachel?  
-¡SI!  
-Ya Gusanagi, cállate y baja a su amiga.

Nos bajamos y Kyo cargo a Cynthia, yo iba sacando las llaves, saludamos al portero, entramos y tomamos el elevador.

-¿¡Piso 27?! ¿Qué eres Tony Stark o que? :B  
-Jajajajajaja ¡ay Kyo! Ahí le gusto a mi padrastro.  
-Sueña a un chico agradable! -me dijo.  
-Lo es...pero no es muy de mi agrado...es abogado ^w^  
-Uy. Mejor ni nos acercamos a ti -dijo Iori viendo los botón tíos del elevador con las manos en los bolsillos.  
-Ni que fuera la Gran cosa...ya aquí es!

Salimos y afuera del departamento les abrí la puerta. Se veía que Jake aún no llegaba, al igual que mamá.

-¿dónde la quieres?  
-Ahí en el sofá. -y ahí la acostó.  
-¡WOOOW RACHEL! ¡TIENES FIGURITAS DE THE BEATLES! -y corrió a la mesa de centro a ver las figuritas.  
-Kyo...NO TOQUES NA-DA -.- -le advirtió Iori.  
-Aww bueno :(  
-Rachel...será mejor que...nos vayamos antes de que El Niño rompa algo! ¡Vamos Kusanagi!  
-Ya voy! :3 lalalala n_n' -salió saltando por la puerta.  
-Ay...que pena...parece que nunca lo sacan. -dijo Iori apenado.  
-jajajaja...es gracioso.  
-en ocasiones...creo que me Mejor me voy.  
-Bien! -lo acompañe a la puerta, el salió y se paró afuera del umbral- Nos vemos luego Iori.  
-Si...oye Rachel... -lo i de frente y de la nada tenía sus labios sobre los míos. Me agarro de sorpresa. -¡ADIÓS RACHEL! -y salió corriendo- ¡KO ESPÉRAME!

Cerré la puerta asombrada y me recargue en ella para irme callendo lenta y estúpidamente.


	2. Chapter 2 'Ginebra In The Bed'

**Holi! :D bueno...el chiste era subir esto el día del cumpleañosde mi amadisio Iori...peo por problemas no se pudo D: pero bueno...qui esa el segundo capitulos xD espero que les guste :') **

**Nota: las canciones de Iori yo las escribo(: asi que cada que haya notitas musicales o '(8)' es una cacnion de Iori escrita por mi, a excepcion en este capitulo de una cancion de la que puse el link :D**

*Iori's P.O.V.*

-¡KYO ESPERAME! -le grite al desgraciado antes de que pidiera el elevador.

-¡Tranquilo viejo! Ya vámonos, vente. -entramos y le picamos al voto cito de PB.

¡NO JODAS! Había besado a Rachel y no hacían ni 24 horas que la conocía. Pero eso si...era muy bonita...su cabello negro...sus ojos enormes...sus labios rojos...¡mierda! Era tan bella...Más que Mature y Blanctorche...¡ESTÚPIDA Y SENSUAL RACHEL!  
Salimos del elevador y fuimos al carro.

-Oye...¿por qué tan callado Iori? ¿Te comió la lengua Rachel? XD -más que eso.

-¿qué? No. ¡sólo tengo sueño! Es todo...¡SÚBETE Y DEJA DE HACER PREGUNTAS!

-Si jefazo! Ay que genio ya cásate...

-¡NO ME GUSTA NADIE!

-Okay okay! n -empece a manejar con ganas de estrellar el carro y asesinar a Kyo.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa KyoMiVida? *3*

-pues sí...te diría que voy contigo pero...

-¡NO! D:

-Si, ya se. El señor Yagami me odia!

-EXACTO...

-Bueno...a mi casa...¿quieres entrar mañana?.

-¿en el gimnasio de Andy, dude?

-¿Qué hay otro?

-No...Kyo...¿crees que soy...una zorra? -le pregunte sin dejar de ver el camino.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! -le dio un ataque de risa y se detuvo al ver mi cara de palo ._.

-Kusanagi...

-Ay...hablabas en serio...mmm pues no...no creoq que lo seas...supongo que lo más cercano a un contacto sexual que has tenido fue en un combate con Mai Jejeje y eso a lo mucho xD

-¡MUÉRETE KUSANAGI! -le dije y lo golpee en el hombro -lo peor es que es medio cierto...

-¡Yagami!...¿no lo has...¡OH POR DIOS!

-Si...una vez...con una chica...en South Town...lo recuerdo con mucho...ASCO

-¿era fea?

-no...¡ME QUERÍA VIOLAR!

-¿Yagami's Fangirls?

-sep...o.o

-Ya lo entiendo todo...pero bueno. No. No creo que seas una zorra xD

-Gracias.

Si. No le iba a salir con 'Oye Kyo, adivina que!, ¡BESE A RACHEL!' ¿Que podía pasar?...era sólo un beso...Y de improviso...¿qué más daba? Tal vez para ella había sido algo sin mucha importancia. ¿Qué tal si hasta le dio asco?

-Oye...¿estas bien? -me pregunto Kyo. Supongo que había visto mis múltiples caras de preocupación.

-¡QUÉ SI! ¿POR QUÉ TANTAS PREGUNTAS...¿A QUÉ SE DEBEN TANTAS CHINGADERAS?

-Pero yo solo...

-¿SABES QUE KUSANAGI? ¡TE BAJAS!

-Pero Iori yo...

-¡TE SALES WEY! ¡TE ME LARGAS!¡BÁJATE!

-es enserió? -cara de 'are you fuckin' kidding me'

-neh...claro que no.

-Eso pensé. Oye...¿te gusta Rachel, no es así? -Knock OUTA para Yagami.

-¿de qué hablas?...¡APENAS HOY LA CONOCÍ!

-Ah bueno...eso es...cierto...retiro lo dicho! \^u^/- ese niño era tan fácil de engañar

-Bueno...ya llegamos a tu pinche posilga.

-Gracias ^-^/,

-Si...emm...¿paso por ti o que?

-Meh! Nos vemos en tu casa!

-Bueno...ahí nos vemos. Espero que el se. Yagami ya no este.

-¡cierto! Bueno...da igual ojalá la suerte este de mi lado bueno Iori. O esos mañana guapo.

Me espere hasta que entrara a su casa y arranque rápido.  
¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Por qué por primera vez sentía esa...impotencia...? Sentía qué si ella peleaba conmigo yo iba a ser incapaz de darle aunque sea un pequeño puñetazo.  
Era una chinga vivir hasta las afueras. Después de un rato llegue a la maldita "Mansión Yagami"

-Joven Iori! -me saludo David el mayordomo.

-Ah...David ¿qué dijimos sobre la formalidad?

-Lo lamento...¿qué hay Iori?

-Así esta mejor!

Camine muy...¿feliz?, a las escaleras y me percate de que mi padre estaba en el comedor.

-Hola Yag...padre...hola padre...

-...Iori...-dijo. Ajando su periódico- buenas noches hijo,

-Eh,..me voy a mi cuarto -me di media vuelta y trate de escapar.

-Iori...-me detuve y gire en seco.-¿dónde estabas? -si algo odiaba de el era que me trataba como a un niño. Cuando años atrás lo único que recibí de el fueronmaltratos, golpes e insultos.

-en el CBGB...-dije fríamente.

-Sólo espero que...no hayas estado con el gusano ese...

-¿y a tienes de cuando te importa lo que haga? No. No estaba con el, si es tu gran preocupación. Con todo respeto, ¡BUENAS NOCHES PADRE!-di la media vuelta y camine a las escaleras!

Me encerré en mi cuarto sin saber que hacer realmente...salí al balcón de mi cuarto y vi la Luna. No sólo era una alusión a mi uniforme, también a Rachel...¿por qué? Ni idea. No puedes dejar de pensar en alguien como ella de un momento a otro. De pronto llego una idea a mi. Regrese a mi cuarto y busque mi guitarra...y recordé que la había dejado en el bar, así que tome otra, una acústica negra.  
Me senté en el piso y me recargue en mi closet. Ofende a tocar acordes al azar, de pronto recordé una canción que había conocido años tras,. ' the Year of the cat' * watch?v=QM7LR46zrQU *  
Toque solo la mejor parte.

-_she comes out of the sun in a silk dress running like a watercolour in the rain, don't bother asking for explanations she just tells you that she came..from the year of the cat ...ay no Iori...mejor haz una tu! -me dije en voz alta._

De nuevo a tocar acordes. Lo hice hasta encontrar una melodía...suave, opuesta a lo antes escuchado creado por mi.

-_You...crossed my life like a flame._. (8) .-pare en seco- no, no...flamas no...Iori enfocate!...Light up my world-empece a tocar- _LIKE A BEATLES' OR RAMONES' SON_G!(8) Si...si...me gusta.

Al final quedo algo así,_ 'Light up my world...like a Beatles' or Ramones' song! The single melody of your voice is making me wish to sing along...Come with me tonight, stay with me this night...IT'S GOMNA BE ALRIGHT!...don't take care too much, 'cause I'm not bad...(8)_'

-Perfecta.

Ahora sólo faltaba cantársela .-. En realidad había una enorme posibilidad de que jamás lo hiciera. Que triste mi situación.  
Al día siguiente seguía pensando en la canción, incluso dormido. Todo el sueño iba bien hasta que mi estúpido celular sonó. Era Kyo.

-Si. Habla Iori. -conteste adormilado.

-¡Estoy afuera de tu casa!

-¿qué hora es?

-Las 10!

-Papá ya se fue...puedes tocar la puerta.

-¿seguro?

-Si, si, se va a las 8! Ya toca!

-Jurame por lo más sagrado del mundo que ya se fue.

-AY OLVIDAlO! -.- -me asome por el balcón y ahí estaba parándote como el imbécil que era.-¡KYO! -grite olvidando que estaba al teléfono con el.

-¡NO GRITES! -Me dijo al teléfono.

-¡voltea inútil! -le grite y me vio. Saludo con su brazo derecho efusivamente.-¡YA TOCA EL MALDITO TIMBRE!

-Pero tu papá?

-No esta su carro!

-Bueno...si son Yagami me calcina es tu culpa! -me dijo por el teléfono y me colgó.

Yo por mi parte solo me puse un pants, el único que tenía ._. Y pues...una camiseta de Rammstein

-¡JOVEN YAGAMI!

-¿QUÉ HAY DE LAS PLÁTICAS DE FORMALIDAD? -le grite amarrando me las agujetas- ¡PERO BUENO!...PASE!

-El joven Kyo esta aquí.

-IORI, HERMANO! -cerro-azoto la puerta

-Ya vámonos, Kusanagi.

-¡Hombre, ya báñate! ¡TU CUARTO HUELE A ESPÍRITU ADOLESCENTE!

-Meh...me baño haya

-Órale, vámonos ya!

Agarre mi maleta con ropa limpia, shanpoo, y esas cosas...agarre mis llaves y nos disponíamos a salir.

-¡ESPERA, IORI!...tengo hambre!

-¡Ay en el refri hay...-nada, sólo había carne cruda- comete un pan, en la cocina hay.

-Bueno! -corrió por el pan y salió con un panqué en la mano.

-¡NO! Mi panquecito Nooo! .

-Oh! ¿Hablas de este panquecito? -me dijo mientras sacaba la lengua y la acercaba.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS, GUSANO! -y mordió la parte de arriba. -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -grite y corrí hacia el, taconeado lo y haciendo que el panqué saliera volando.

-¡EL PANQUEEEEEE!

-¿Iori, que rayos sucede? -era Luli :3, ella cocinaba ahí en la mansión desde que tenía memoria, aparte desde pequeño me cuidaba ^w^

-Ay, Luli, el gusano se comió mi panqué!

-No! Yo no! D:

-Ay mi'jito! Tu has lo que tengas que hacer! Te haré más ^-^'

-¡GRACIAAAAAAAS!...¡AHORA, TRÁGATE ESE GUSANO!

-Ay si! Soy Iori y me hacen panquecitos! ¬n¬

-¡CÁLLATE Y VÁMONOS! -y ahora si salimos- ¡Adiós Luli! :DDDDD

Subimos al carro y maneje hasta el gimnasio. Buscamos a Andy, y por suerte estaba ahí.

-¡IORI, KYO! Que sorpresa verlos aquí. ¿Vienen a entrenar?

-Si Andy, a eso venimos.

-Bueno,ya saben a donde.

-Si chavo, gracias.

Fuimos hasta el piso de arriba. Era un curto enorme solo para nosotros los que peleábamos en torneos de KOF. Sólo que para mi era un tanto inútil estar ahí. Por falta de poderes.

-¿Listo para perder Yagami?-dijo cerrando la puerta y prendiendo la luz.

-¡SUEÑAS, KUSANAGI! -respondí abriendo las cortinas.-pero espera...antes tenemos que calentar.

-Ay no!

-Bueno...desgarrate un músculo. -le dije mientras me flexionaba.

-Ay bueno...-y el hizo lo mismo que yo- dime Iori...¿te pondrás sabroso para Rachel?

-¿DE QUÉ RAYOS HABLAS? -dije. Su pregunta me dejo helado y. E jale demás la pierna -¡AUCH!

-IORI Y RACHEL, SE BESAN, SE PASAN EL CHICLE! n_n

-¡CÁLLATE, IMBÉCIL! -lo jale de la playera y lo azote en la pared.

-Perdón, perdón! D: pero...si es cierto n_n'

-¡CÁLLATE Y VAMOS A ENTRENAR!

-Bueno e.e

Entrenamos un buen rato. Para mi buena suerte Kyo no uso sus flamas. Luego de unas horas nos cansamos. Estábamos sudando como cerdos.

-¿Quieres más Yagami? -pregunto Jadeando.

-Hermano...te estas muriendo ._. ¿Quieres seguir? -le dije estirando me una vez más.

-…No…-y se desplomó,en el suelo.

-¡KYO!...KYOOOOOO!...ay!

Lo logre despertar después de mil horas. Luego nos bañamos, y todo lo que se hace después de ir al gimnasio.

-¡Andy! -le dije al encontrarme con el -ya nos vamos

-Yagami&Kusanagi...muy nuevo eh 7u7

-Ay no! ¿Yo con ese? Por favor no!

-no te hagas Yagami!...¡HASTA SE JOTEAN!

-Bueno si...un poco...

-En fin rojito...nos vemos luego!

-Si, oye...emm...¿qué tal va todo con Mai?

-Bien...creo u.u oye...¡LA CHICA DE ANOCHE! ¬u¬-me dijo dándome unos codazos.

-¿ELLA QUÉ? ¬¬' -todos empeñados en recordármela T_T

-¿Cómo que ella que? , es bonita, ¿no crees que es el momento de que tengas una chica? -no era mala idea.

-No. Andy...no hay nada entre ella y yo...NADA!

-eso dices ahorita!

-¡YA IORIMIAMOR *3* -me salvo...

-YA VÁMONOS...¡ADIÓS ANDY!

-¡ADIÓS RA...DIGO...IORI! xD -salimos huyendo de ahí.

-Iori tengo hambre...quiero una hamburguesa w

-¡BUENO! ¡TU ERES PEOR QUE UNA VIEJA EMBARAZADA!

-Ah andale vamos!

-Bueno -

Fuimos a In&Out -.- y el individuo pidió una comida para niños! Yo pedí una hamburguesa suprema con arme suficiente para tapar las arterias de todo un país. Ah si...yo amaba la carne...carne carne carne... *u*  
Después regresamos al CBGB por mi guitarra, mis cables, el micrófono, y el pedestal.  
Pase a dejar a Kyo y me fui a mi casa. A encerrarme en mi cuarto como siempre. Mi padre aún no llegaba. Antes de dirigir,e a casa me di una vuelta por la 605ta avenida...OK...FUI A VER SI ESTABA, ¿YA?  
Pero no estaba...  
Pasaban los días que eran como horas, las semanas como días, y así se fueron 2 semanas. Los días pasaban y no la necesitaba...pero si quería verla.  
Hasta qué llego el día que tuve la oportunidad de llamarla. Tuvimos una tocada que considere...importante. Así qué decidí llamarla. Me moría de los malditos nervios.

-¿Hola? Habla Rachel. -dijo. No podía creerlo! Estaba hablando por teléfono con ella!

-Rachel! Hola! Soy Iori...espero me recuerdes?

-¿Iori? ¡Ah si! ¡Yagami! Hola :3 pensé que me habías olvidado -no, no lo había hecho en 2 semanas. -me quede esperando tu tocada.

-¡Pues estas de suerte! Justo para eso te llame

-¿en serio?

-Si! En el...house of blues...¿lo ubicas?

-mmm...si...creo que si...¿cuándo será?

-Este viernes, si vas dime para darte pases.

-¿A camerinos? *u*

-Jajajaja, si, si quieres. No,para que entres!

-bueno...¿puedes darme 2?

-¿para tu amiga la ebria?

-¡Ay vamos! No estaba taaaaan ebria...poquito...pero si. Para ella.

-Esta bien, te los doy. Si quieres emm...te los paso a dejar a tu apartamento o te los doy ese dia...

-Puedes dejarlos con el portero, por que casi no estoy. -Mierda!

-Esta bien! Te los llevo, 2, verdad?

-Si. Si no te molesta.

-por mi esta bien! Nos vemos entonces!

-Claro! Hasta entonces, Iori. -y me colgó u.u

Al otro día le lleve los 2 pases, todos los ibas me la pase ensayando su canción favorita, 'Lost Flames'...y la otra que escribí pensando en ella, pero decidí que esa no.  
Y el viernes llego. Estábamos ya atrás del escenario preparándonos para salir.

-Iori...¿estas nervioso? -pregunto Terry afinando su bajó.

-Un poco...sólo un poco. -El sólo pensar en Rachel me ponía nervioso.

-¡Vamos, Iori! Nunca lo estas :D

-Pues no...pero...

-¡60 SEGUNDOS! -nos avisaron

-Bueno...tu sal y has lo que sabes hacer!

-¡Si, vamos!...ay espera...-me di una peina rápida -¿cómo me eo?

-¿¡CUÁNDO TE HA IMPORTADO?! ¡VAMOS! -dijo Terry cerrando el estuche de su bajó y aplastandose los dedos... -¡AAAAAAAHHH! ¡Mis dedos! ¡MIERDAAAAAA! -grito desesperadamente.

-¡TERRY! ¡NO ME JODAS! ¡ANDY, TU HERMANO. SE JODIO LA MANO!

-¿qué hacemos? ¡MI MANO! D:

-¡TU NO HAGAS NADA! ¡UN BAJISTA!

-¿todo bien, Iori?-pregunto Charly, el encargado dl sonido.

-¡NO CHARLY! D: Terry se machuco los dedos y ahora...¡NO TENEMOS BAJISTA! D:

-Creo que yo...¡DEE DEE! -grito fuertemente.

-¿que?-djo un chico de cabello negro, pantalones rotos y tennis sucios.

-Tu eres bajita, 'no?

-Asi es Charly!

-¡BENDITO SEAS DEE DEE!. ¡TOCARAS CON NOSOTROS!

-¡30 sengundos!

-Pero...no me se tus canciones hermano...

-Solo toca las notas basicas en el orden que te parezca que siguen el ritmo.

-¿Do re mi fa sol la si?

-¡perfecto!

-CREO QUE PUEDO HACER ESO...

-¡BIEN! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Te pagare al terminar! ¡TERRY EL BAJO!

-Toma! -me lo lanzo con su mano buena.

-Ten Dee Dee

-Gracias...emm...

-Ah si! soy Iori! ¬u¬

-Gracias Iori! Bueno...vamos!

-¡0 SEGUNDOS!

-Gracias Dee Dee! el cielo te pemiara! ¡A TI IGUAL CHARLY!

Y salimos con el nuevo integrante, Dee Dee

-Y ahora...Damas y caballaros...¡THE KING OF FIGHTERS! -Andy marco el 1,2,3 con las baquetas y empezamos con 'South Town' . Dee Dee llevaba un buen ritmo apesar de no conocer las canciones.

No veía a Rachel D: solo a Kyo, Benimaru, Ash y a todos los demas, excepto a Terry que se habiaq uedado llorando como niña atras

-_Don't come around, 'cause this is South Town! If you don't wanna die, then don't go out of your house! __(8)_

Me sentia raro...tenia unos pantalones de cuero negro, una camisa roja de mamado *cuello V* y unas botas medio cagadas al puro estilo Horrors...solo que menos puntiagudas...Los pantalones no me dejaban moverme bien. Maldito Ash Crimson y sus sugerncias de mierda, Y yo de imbcil a aceptar.

* passive-agressive_iori_yagami_at_house/set?id=77340523 * *Así xD*

De pronto a la mitad de la segunda canción 'Lost Flames' logre ver a Rachel. No la vi muy bien, pero llevaba una blusa de los Sex Pistols blanca sin un decidi que habia que lucirse frente a ella.

rachel_at_house_blues/set?id=77339325 *Click Aqui /u\*

Antes de empezar la tercer canción no toque el primer acorde. Por lo que Andy, Joe y Dee Dee me vieron raro.

-Bueno...esta canción lleva por nombre 'Ginebra In the bed'

-¿Iori estas loco? -susurro Joe.

-Shh...bueno...AQUI VAMOS

-1, 2, 3, 4! -marco Andy con las baquetas con un poco de inseguridad.

'Ginebra in the bed' era una canción nueva que aun no habiamos estrenado en público. Llevaba un solo de guitarra épico, razón por la cual decidi estrenarla. Joe y Andy me veian raro, y Dee Dee...el lo hacia muy bien...

-_All of the fuckin' things got lost in a Ginebra glass! I got a headache 'cause I'm no sober! get away now or i'll kick you in the ass! __GINEBRA IN THE BED GINEBRA IN THE BED! (8)_

Y entonces empece el solo...a la mitad me puse a dar vueltas como imbecil...me mareé. Pero al final el solo fue un exitoy alce mi guitarra con un brazo y todos aplaudieron...hasta Rachel :3 y bueno...seguimos con la canción.

-¡GRACIAS! la siguiente cancion se llama 'Don't Waste My Time'

La tocamos ya que era de las que mejor nos salian.

-¡GRACIAS PÚBLICO! Nosotros somos 'The King Of Fighters' y ustedes son un publico genial!- _Menos Ash Crimson_, pense.

Y salimos del escenario.

-¡IORI! ¡NO JUEGES! -dijo Andy golpeandome con una baqueta la espalda. -¿EN QUE PENSABAS? ¿PO QUE ESTRENASTE 'GINEBRA IN THE BED'?

-¿Y por que no hacerlo?

-Vino la chica, ¿no es así?

-No lo sé...

-¿En verdad esperas que te crea?

-BUENO BUENO! ¡SI VINO! ¬¬ ¿y?

-Nada...solo que...es lindo que quieras llamar su atención y no poniendote ebrío o algo asi xD!

-Andy...mas gay o puedes ser!

-¡OYEME! ¬n¬

-Ay no es cierto OwO!

-¬¬ chistosito...

-si...si...¡ADIOS!.

Salí corriendo de ahi, pero antes me tope con Dee Dee

-Hey...Iori!

-¡DEE DEE! ¡INCREIBLE! eres el mejor bajista suplente que alguien puede pedir...en verdad lo eres.

-Muchas gracias!

-Ten! -saque de mi billetera 20 dolares y se los di.

-Vaya hermano! es mas de lo que me pagan...Por cierto...buenas canciones y buena banda. Yo tambien tengo una banda...pero no son muy elaboradasnuestras canciones...se mantienen a la Old Punk Rock School...

-¿De verdad? gustaía escucharlos!

-Ustedes tocan en el CBGB con frecuencia, ¿no es así?

-Pues si...

-Nosotros lo hacemos los días que ustedes no tocan.

-Pues un día de estos los tengo que ver.

-Algun día se te hara.

-¿Te agradaron las canciones?

-Si! me gusto el solo de 'Ginebra In The Bed', muy bueno. -menos mal a alguien le habia gustado

-Jajajaja...aqui entre nos, Dee Dee es la primera vez que lo tocamos...

-Pues...les salio muy bien, eh!

-Espero que...ella...haya pensado lo mismo.

-Ohhh...hay una ella...por eso decidiste estrenarla hoy, ¿no es así?

-ehh...ehh...si ._. -¡BRUJO!- es ciertooo! ire con ella ¬u¬

-¡Bueno! Suerte con eso,chico.

-M...muchas gracias...Bueno Dee Dee...espero volverte a ver!

-Algún día en el CBGB lo haras. Y muchas gracias por dejarme tocar

-No, no. Gracias a ti por...salvar la velada. ¡ADIOS!

Y salí corriendo. Algo estaba cambiando en mi...me sentia...un yo diferente...

-¡IORI, HERMANO! -era Terry e_e...mucha distracción por una noche.

-Hola lobo! Oye...lo siento, en verdad!

-DEEESCUIDA! Siempre y cuando Dee Dee no me reemplace T_T

-¡ESO JAMAS! Bueno eh...yo...

-Rachel esta ahi afuera, ¿no es asi, picarón? ¬u¬

-Si...exacto! bueno...yo...me voy...¡ADIOS!- lo golpee en su brazo lastimado e.e

-¡AHHHHHH!

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! DDDD: -le dije alejandome de ahí.

-¡LO PAGARAS CARO YAGAMI! ¬¬

Por fin afuera...trate de buscarla con la mirada...cosa que no funciono, o eso creí hasta que la vi en el bar del lugar. Era ella, sentada ahí...asi que no lo pense 2

veces y me sente a su lado.

-Hola Rachel...-dije suavemente

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡ES IORI YAGAMI! ¡IORI YAGAMI A LADO DE MI! ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! w...¿asi debo actuar de ahora en adelante contigo? -sonrío ligeramente.

-No...no es necesario...claro que...si tu quiereees...uno necesita sentirse alagado de vez en cuando!

-Pues adivin que...¡NO LO HARÉ! xD

-Ay bueno! u_u

-Pero que descotes de mi parte! ¿algo de tomar, Iori?

-¿QUE? ¡NO, NO! ni hablar! en todo caso yo te tendría que invitar...

-¡NO! ¡TU ERES EL ROCKSTAR! No yo!...vamos ¿que quieres? ¿Ginebra?-inutil discutir con ella.

-Si...ginebra esta bien.

-¡2 GINEBRAS!-grito al barman

-Y dime...¿te gusto?

-ME ENCANTO!

-¿en verdad?

-¡SI! y...Ginebra in the bed...WOW...en verdad...WOW!..¿tu la escribiste?

-Sip...es una Iori Yagami Original!

-Y EL SOLO! WOOOOOOOOOOW!-un alivio oír eso!

-¿TE AGRADO?

-IN-CRE-I-BLE! ¡NI HENDRIX SE LE IGUALA!

-Bueno es...la primera vez que lo tocamos ante el publico...

-Pues para ser la primera vez...salio muy bien.

-Ah...que bueno es oír eso! -llegaron los Ginebras

-Gracias.

-Oye...me agrada tu blusa. -ay que gay sono eso.

-Emm...¿gracias?...supongo.

-AH NO! NO ESE 'AGRADAR! es decir...la banda...si, eso! e.e

-Ya decia yo...ah si...The Sex Pistols...una banda poco comprendida, pero con mucho talento.

-Lo sé, son de mis favoritos!

-Increible. Igual los mios!

Y asi paso una parte de la noche...con ginebras y con ella...en una ocasion me eructo en la cara e.e

¿Sabes Iori?...a mi...me enloquecen los musicos... -cabe mencionar que los tragos se le habian subido un poco...

-Pues...- a mi igual se me habian subido-...somos increibes!

-Quiero ir a casa...creo que...me voy...

-¡NO! no te...puedes ir asi...tampoco te voy a llevar yo...espera aqui, ¿de acuerdo?

-Seeeee!

Fui corriendo a buscar a Benimaru para que el imbecil nos llevara a la casa de Rachel. Hasta que al fin lo encontre.

-¡BENIMARU VEN ACA! -llegue y me recargue en él.

-¿Que pasa Iori? ¿le robaste la novia a alguien y te quiere dar en la madre?

-Ehhh...¿yo hago eso amenudo?

-No xD, ¿que necesitas?

-¡LLEVA A RACHEL A SU CASA!

-Que...soy el chofer o que?

-No pero...ay no...-entonces me vomite enfrente del papasito Benimaru...

-Iori...que-asco ¡GÜACALA!...hermano...¿te preocupas por la chicay tu estas sacando intestinos enfrente de mi?

-Callate...

-Ay...vamonos...vente...-y me cargo como costal de papas.

-¡ESPERAAAAAAA! ¡RACHEL!

-aaay...Rachel?

-¿que? -respondio

-Si...eres tu...ven vamonos - y la cargo en su otro hombro.

Entonces de pronto ya estabamos en camino, ¿a donde? quien sabe. Me quede dormido Y Rachel se recargo enmi hombro para despues quedarse dormida.

-¡NIÑO! ¡YA LLEGAMOS! -dijo frenando bruscamente e.e

-¿Queeeeeee? -dijo Rachel.

-¡A LA MIERDA! ¡OROCHI! D

Nos llevo a mi casa -.-' ¿que iba a hacer con Rachel?...entonces recorde que mi padre estaba de viaje. Ya se me estaban bajando los efectos del alcohol

-Iori...yo a tu mansión no entro.

-Si...si...no te preocupes...muchas gracias papasito...nos vemos luego...

Salí cargue a Rachel, cerre la puerta y camine a la entrada, Con un poco de suerte llegue a la puerta, abrí y me tambaleé...casi tiro a la pobre...

-¿Y AHORA QUE HAGOOO?

Bueno, la lleve a mi cuarto...La acoste en la cama abajo de las colchas y la acomode. Estaba dormida. Me agache para besarla, pero en vez de eso, solo la mire. De pronto abrio los ojos D: Y los volvio a cerrar.

-Iori...Iori...besame...¡BESAME YA! -¿era enserio? ò.ó

-Rachel...-aun estaba un poco tomado y ella...ni se diga...

-Iori...-me puso los brazos al rededor del cuello.

-Rachel...no...no...shh...-la volví a acostar, y si la bese...pero en el cuello...a lo que ella emitia leves gemidos.

-Ah...me encantas Yagami...me encantas...

Y se quedo dormida...

Yo solo la volví a ver y salí del cuarto. Me fui al de mi padre y no dormí. Solo pense.  
Y así era. Rachel Levine se encontraba en mi casa…


End file.
